


Much Ado About Nothing

by webewritin



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 04:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webewritin/pseuds/webewritin
Summary: Connor is curious about exploring his sexuality with his new found deviancy and asks his friend a question.





	Much Ado About Nothing

“Jesus- what the fuck kind of question is that?” Hank sneered leaning away from the android with his soda pulled protectively to himself.

Connor understood the social cues and norms in regards to conversation topics and that this in particular might cause some revulsion of embarrassment but he was determined to get perspective especially from a trusted friend like Hank.

“I understand your revulsion from the topic but your insight is important to my studies” even though he usually was able to talk with collectiveness rather easily even he couldn’t help his voice falter a little.

Hank had no filter in regards to his facial expression and proceeded to go through an entire face journey from initial disgust, nausea, anguish, contemplation and then back to renewed disgust with a hint of understanding as he shook his head of whatever thoughts were there, “ Can’t you just fuckin search this on the internet or something? There’s plenty of references you can look at.”

“I have. I’ve reviewed 32.17 terabytes of results about ejalulation cross referenced with timing and the human reproductive system. Including pornogranhy, new age sex seminars,body positive podcasts and many forum discussions.” he listed off matter of factly, “But…I can’t find results that reference this exact circumstance. As a deviant android.”

It was one of the drawbacks of their new found consciousness, they had to learn how to feel…everything and determine their own associations to it which was proving to be more difficult in regards to physical intimacy.

He knew what things are supposed to feel good but actually feeling it was where the disconnect happened.

Hank sighed and focused his attention back on the game, “I don’t know it just…happens” he said flippantly, “Most people don’t have control to say when it does or doesn’t…”

Connor seemed to consider that deeply for a long pause, it was frustrating. To be able to access so much data but not able apply it into his own experience.

Hank couldn’t help but notice how absorbed Connor looked as he assumed he over- analyzed these new topics. He took a strained sip from his soda, “ Look…it’s just not something you can learn from watching a video or some shit. You gotta just do it and figure it out from there.”

Connor looked over to Hank tilting his head after snapping out of his research haze. His words offered no clear solution or even a hint to what could help him but they were reassuring nonetheless.

“Thanks Hank, I’ll keep that in mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in general so uhhh yeahhh lol


End file.
